


You're So Soft

by this_is_not_nothing



Series: February Ficlets [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick is predictably cuddly, david's in a very soft sweater, just hanging out at a bar in Patrick's hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Patrick and David have some drinks with Patrick's high school friendsFor the RosebuddWrites Prompt: In the shadows (this barely meets the prompt, sorry not that sorry)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: February Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623880
Comments: 44
Kudos: 249





	You're So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd ofc by [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) as usual

David lets himself be coerced into throwing a dart and it miraculously hits the board, and not some innocent bar patron. David didn’t want to risk a second attempt, though, and quickly offered to grab another round of drinks for Patrick and his friends. David looked around on his way over to the bar, it looked  _ exactly _ like David always pictured small-town dive bars, down to the wood paneling and the not-quite-regulation pool table. The Wobbly Elm more closely resembles the kind of bar that should be across the street from a prison.

When David comes back with the drinks, Patrick was nowhere to be found. Mike, who played the pitcher to Patrick’s catcher in high school (which David should win an award for not reacting to) directed David to the corner where they’d left their coats. Patrick sat at the small corner table, in the shadows, looking down at his phone. As David sets their drinks down on the table, Patrick shoves his phone back into his pocket and pulls David into his lap.

No fewer than four people have descended on Patrick since they got here, clapping him on the back, asking him how he’s been, and David was glad he was wearing an inconspicuous black cashmere crewneck and black ripped jeans. Being Patrick Brewer’s  _ fiancé _ was causing a wave of hushed tones and hurried glances to ripple through the bar. 

“Just needed a second. I forgot how nosy people are here.” Patrick pulls David down for a quick kiss.

“Mm, a little. Can hardly blame them for missing you though.” David tries to tease, but Patrick looks pretty tired. “We can go back to your parents if you want?” He offers.

“No, but let’s stay over here. Mike and Ben will come over when they finish that round of darts.” Patrick runs a hand up David’s back. “This sweater is so soft. I like it. Is it new?”

“Yeah, actually. J. Crew was having a sale and I—well, I haven’t really bought anything new in a long time.” David admits.

“Mm. I like it.” Patrick leans his head into David’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against David. David winds his arms around Patrick’s neck, running his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Patrick keeps smoothing his hand up and down David’s back, and they stay like that, in a quiet, perfect bubble for a few minutes.

The spell is broken when a third hand runs across David’s shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt dude—fuck is that cashmere?” Mike asks. 

David nods, surprised that this unassuming gym teacher dressed in what’s at  _ best _ a full-price off-the-rack Calvin Klein merino blend sweater clocked that. “Can’t believe Brewer landed someone who wears cashmere. Though he always did manage to punch above his weight.”

“I don’t know what that means,” David answers at the same time Patrick huffs out a disgruntled  _ hey. _

“It means you’re way out of this guy’s league,” Mike laughs, jutting his thumb at Patrick, as he sits down across from them.

Ben, apparently the best shortstop the Pirates (why this landlocked town in Canada has a  _ pirate _ as their high school mascot was beyond David’s comprehension) had ever seen, sits down next to Mike. “Ha, yeah that’s an understatement.”

“This is fun for me.” Patrick laughs as he picks up his beer. 

“Well, I think I’m the lucky one.” David blurts out. He can’t believe anyone would think otherwise. Patrick leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“See—you’re a nice person. And we all know Patrick is a troll,” Ben retorts.

“Well—that’s  _ definitely  _ true. Patrick is a  _ good _ person though.” David grins. 

Patrick buries his face in David’s shoulder, laughing. He pulls back, looking fond and amused and happy, and holds up his beer. “Cheers to my three least favorite people.”

David kisses him quickly, soft, a light reminder that Patrick is David’s favorite person. 

“Glad you’re home, dude. Don’t wait so long next time,” Ben chides. 

“We won’t,” David promises. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] You're So Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116363) by [Elswherefumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling)




End file.
